


We Always Belong Together

by Rainezeik



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alicia Clark - Freeform, Commander Lexa, F/F, Soulmates, Zombie Apocalypse, clexa fandom - Freeform, clexakru - Freeform, elyza lex - Freeform, lexa - Freeform, lexa deserved better, lexark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainezeik/pseuds/Rainezeik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a different world, two souls will always find each other.<br/>"Who are you?" I ask softly. She looks at me and I've notice that her eyes are blue. She looks beautiful now that I look at her closely without fear of dying in the hands of those monster-like people. </p><p>"My name is Elyza Lex. And you?"</p><p> "Alicia. Alicia Clark." I replied. </p><p>(FTWD-The100crossover) AliciaClark & ElyzaLex</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Another World

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my first Crossover Fic and also my first Canon-like Universe. I was devastated when Lexa dies in the 100 so I need to move past it by writing this crossover fic between Fear the walking Dead and the 100. For those who are not aware, Elyza Lex is a fictional-fictional character that the clexa fandom created in twitter, tumbler and instagram that will be played by our favorite Eliza Taylor. I really hope this will become a thing in FTWD. lol. 
> 
> Well anyway, Lexa's name in FTWD is Alicia Clark so it was really a coincidence. (or is it?) well anyway, thus born Elyza Lex. This is the only good thing that happened after Thursday. So let's enjoy it shall we?
> 
> This will be a multi-chapter fic depends on how people will like it. So please send me reviews so I could have motivation on continuing it. 
> 
> In the country where I am originally from (the Philippines) the voice of the fans are usually heard when they ship characters thus giving them more projects to appease the fans, I dont know about the US but I'm hoping that we could be heard in guest casting Eliza in FTWD. It's a dream that we will look forward to. :)
> 
> P.S. ELYZA LEX doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the Clexa Fandom. :) 
> 
> -Rainezeik

"We have to go." Cris insists that we have to leave the premises for fear of something I couldn't quite understand.

"No! We should stay here!" I told him. "They told us to stay here!"

"Sometimes we need to move against the rules so we could-"

Cris' speech was cut off when we heard growling, it was a very scary sound that gotten the hairs on my back rises.

"What was THAT?"

"They're here. Damn it!" Cris hisses under his breath. "We need to fucking go, Alicia!"

We both ran in the opposite direction of the sound but was stop by another scary sound at the same direction Cris and I were heading to.

I panic, "Now, what?!"

"They move slowly." Cris breathes, "We could run and-"

Again, Cris was cut off when we heard running accompanied by the growling sound.

I look at him with wide eyes and before we knew it we were surrounded by THEM.

"What are they?" I hiss. Cris grabs my hand but I was too shock to move.

"This is no time for-" Cris grabs my wrist and starts running. I stumble forward that I trip on my knees. "Alicia!"

I was bleeding on my knees. I tried to stand up but I was being surrounded by THEM. "Cris! You have to go!" I told him. He was walking towards me but was blocked by THEM. "Leave me!" I shout.

I saw how Cris tries to get near me but he wasn't able to get pass through. 'I'm so sorry." He said as he ran as fast as he can.

I tried to stand up but then I heard a female growl. Everyone stops.

They parted as a blonde-haired girl that are similar to THEM walk towards me. I push her away when she grabs my wrist. She leans towards me and said, "Don't be stubborn. I'm trying to help you here!"

I furrow my eyebrows at her, she grabs my wrist. "You're one of them!" I grit my teeth. She commands them so she got to be one of them.

She manages to remove me from the crowd as we walk slowly. More like walking in a nice weather. "Aren't we supposed to run?"

She growls and then whispers, "They're going to notice."

I wrinkle my nose, "You smell awful." She was wearing a laboratory gown with blood on it. And what the fuck is THAT hanging on her sleeve? Its like brain parts or something "Eeew! That's gross!" I pointed at it.

"That's part of my camouflage, teenage girl." She said, her tone annoyed.

"And what are you? You command them! Are you their commander or something?" I said annoyingly. It was really gross. I move away from her.

Then the blonde girl tugs my arm, "Now we run!"

* * *

I was catching my breath when we both enter an abandon grocery store. She locks it fast and then roam around to look for something. She was breathing hard and that was the only time I look at her closely. She has long straight blonde hair with a tinge of pink at the end.

"Are you just going to watch me while I carry this heavy-"

"Oh yeah right." I said, blushing hard. I move on the other side so we could carry a heavy looking sort of drawer-like thing so we could place it against the door.

"Are you really this weak?" The blonde girl hisses.

I rolled my eyes. "I am trying. Jeez!" I said.

After we secured the door, and now that we're kind of safe, I realize how painful my knees are. I look down on them and bit my lip.

"You're bleeding!" She said as she rushes towards me and kneel infront of me. I look at her and felt every senses tingling as she touches my leg.

What was that? Why do I feel like this towards this stranger.

"Sit down." she said. "I'll be right back."

I followed her order. She is very commanding in nature. How old is she anyway?

She comes back with a first aid kit.

"Good thing, I found something." she said, as she kneels in front of me. I bit my bottom lip again when her fingers grazes on my wounds.

"Who are you?" I ask softly.

She looks at me and I've notice that her eyes are blue. She looks beautiful now that I look at her closely without fear of dying in the hands of those monster-like people.

"My name is Elyza Lex. And you?" she said, her voice soothing as she focuses again on my wounds.

"Alicia. Alicia Clark." I replied.

She looks at me and smiles. "Nice meeting you."

I nod. "Thank you. For saving me." I said shyly. Jeez! Who is this woman? I feel like I know her somewhere.

She nods. "I was just at the right place at the right time."

I nod. "Yeah, you are." And then I remember Cris and my family. I stand up abruptly as soon as she finishes. "I have to go back to Cris! I have to go back to my family."

She touches my shoulder so I could sit again. "You know we can't."

"They're my family. I need to go back, Elyza." I said.

For a second, I notice her looking at my lips and then back to my eyes again. She clears her throat. "We will find them. As soon as the sun comes up. For now, we'll stay here."

I exhale deeply. She is right. We can't leave now. She sits beside me that I felt the need to ask something that bothers me. "What are they?"

She looks away. "We call them Walkers. But they're more known as zombies." She said sadly.

My eyes wide open. "Zombies? Like in the movies?"

"Yes."

"How is that possible?" I ask. I remember my boyfriend Matt. No way! I grit my teeth.

"It's some kind of a virus. We were studying it for months now. We were studying for a cure and we came up with something. That's why I was in the facility, I went to try it to the sick people possibly affected by virus but I lost it. It fell down when walkers attacked me." she explains.

"How old are you? Are you a doctor?" I ask. She looks like we're at the same age.

She looks at me while she spoke. "I'm studying to be a doctor. My mother is a scientist. I helped her for months. I'm 21. And you? Teenage girl?"

I cross my arms. "I'm 17 turning 18. You don't have to rub it in like I'm some kind of a useless teenage girl. I'm basically an adult."

She chuckles lightly. "Yeah, right. How about that Cris you were talking about? Is he your boyfriend?"

I furrow my eyebrows. "He is kind of my stepbrother."

"Oh, okay." she said, smiling at me.

Then I added, "I have a boyfriend." I said, I don't know why I said that but I immediately regret it when I saw her face fall down.

"Oh."

She stands and move away for me in an instant. "We need supplies and food. I have to-"

My heart skips a beat as I watch her move away. "Wait."

"Yeah?" she stops.

"Why do they listen to you?" I ask. I remembered how she growled like she was communicating with them.

"As I've said, we were studying them. I was once locked in a room with walkers and I realized that their brain wasn't functioning anymore. They're basically dead but are communicating base on instincts. I survive that moment when I finally tested my theory. That is why I used it to save you because I know that it will be effective." she said softly.

"Why did you save me?" I ask. "You can go earlier without saving me, Elyza. You didn't even know me."

She walks towards me and my personal space was invaded. I back away and the table hit my back. She looks at my lips and then stares right back to my eyes. "I don't know. All I know is I'm drawn into you. Like I know you from somewhere and I couldn't afford not to save you."

I gulp. Hard. I feel that she was looking at my soul. I was captivated by her eyes. I lick my lips and she turns her attention towards them.

My mind went blank. My heart beats triple fast. I panic. "I'm straight!" I blurt out, blinking.

She moves away. "I know." she said then walks away from me.

My hand went automatically on my left chest, trying to calm my heart down. _What was that?_


	2. How to Survive Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia doesn't understand why she feels a sudden pull towards this mysterious stranger who saved her.

Elyza was rummaging everything she could get her hands on while I watch her do so. Now that she removed her laboratory gown, I had the chance to see her muscles flex as she moves around. She was wearing black jeans and gray tank top. She shows a tremendous amount of cleavage that I have to look away when I realized I was staring at them.

Goddammit! What the fuck am I doing? Why am I checking her out?

I close my eyes as I tried to picture my boyfriend Matt back in my thoughts again. I love Matt, right? I'm straight, right? Then why am I attrac- Well, 'kind of' attracted to this girl?

"Is it painful?" she asks. I open my eyes and notice that she is in my space again.

I clear my throat. "No. Well, not really."

She nods. "Okay. I was kinda worried." she walks away from me again as she continues to put things in a plastic bag.

"Wouldn't it be obvious if you carry that around? What happened to acting like one of them?" I ask in curiosity.

She smirks at me and I have to admit it does looks sexy. "I have a car nearby. Well, a couple of blocks but we could go there in the morning. We need food, fighting supplies-"

"Fighting supplies? I don't fight." I said, my eyes widening. "Besides, they are people too. I can't kill them!"

"We have to survive, Alicia." She said, and I have to admit, the way she said my name sent tingles down my spine.

"I can't. I'm not good at it. I'm not physically capable to hurt another person. I don't do karate, martial arts, boxing-"

"You are lucky then," she smiles at me, "Because I could teach you a few of the basic skills you need to survive this zombie apocalypse."

I shake my head, "And now you're a martial artist," I comment, I have to admit, I'm clearly impressed.

She chuckles, "If you want to call it that way." Then she moves around once again. Her blonde hair swinging around and once again, I find myself staring at her.

"You know that I'm going to melt with your blatant staring, right?"

My jaw drops, my cheeks blush as I tried to hide my embarrassment. "What?! I'm not staring at you!" I laugh awkwardly.

"Yeah, right." She said, looking at me and then to my horror, she winks at me.

I clear my throat and start to do something useful so I could avoid staring at her.

* * *

I woke up abruptly. I was breathing really hard and my heart was beating fast.

"Hey, hey. What happened?" She said, her hand on my shoulder. I fell asleep on one of the hallway of the small grocery store while we wait until its clear to go out.

My throat is dry as I stare at her. "I had a nightmare."

"I'll get you a drink." She must have realized that I feel thirsty. She returns with a bottle of water on her hand. She offers it to me and I accept it eagerly. I drink it in one gulp.

"I died." I started as soon as my thirst was quenched. "I don't remember the exact details of my dream but all I know was I died." I look at her. "I got shot." I pointed directly to my stomach. "And you were there."

"Huh?" She furrows her eyebrows at me.

"You were crying." I continue.

She shakes her head. "I don't understand. Why would I be there? In ur dream? We just met."

I look away, feeling guilty. Mainly because, before I drifted into sleep, I was thinking of her. I can't remove her from my thoughts. And I don't fucking know why!

"Just forget about it and sleep. I'll be here. I would never leave you. Get some rest, Alicia." She said softly.

I shake my head. "I can't sleep anymore. Maybe you should sleep. I'll be here. I would never leave you too." I said, repeating what she said.

She looks at me, smiles at me as she nods. "Are you sure?"

I nod my head. "I'll be here, Elyza. I promise." I also don't know why I feel the urge to protect her too.

* * *

"We have to go now." Elyza said as she made her way towards the door. "Help me remove this barrier."

"Okay" I followed her. After we successfully removed the barrier, I said, " But wait, what if they're outside?"

She smirks at me, "Then we have no choice but to act like one of them, are you ready for that?" She said, her voice challenges my acting skills.

I shrug. "Of course, I could do that. If your theory is THAT effective." I said, rolling my eyes.

She laughs. "Well it saved you, wasn't it?"

I smile. "Alright. You win." In this world of zombies, I think it's funny that she could still make me smile.

She hands me her filthy laboratory gown. "Wear this. I already reek of them. So we need to make you dirty."

I don't know why but the way she said that made my senses tingle again. Ugh. This is no time for that! "Do I really need it?" I ask, wrinkling my nose. It really smells awful and it really was gross.

"Come on. We have no time. You need this." She said, urging me to get her gown from her.

"Fine!" I said in annoyance. I hold my breath as she guides me to wear the stupid gown.

"You have to breathe or you're going to die if you continue holding your breath." She comments that made me exhale. "You'll get used to it." She adds as she fixes my front. Since I'm kinda tall compared to her, I had the chance to look down on her cleavage and unconsciously I lick my lips. God, they're really BIG. Mine weren't that big, is it?

"Stop looking at my cleavage, STRAIGHT teenage girl." She said, her eyes were teasing as she catches my eyes.

I look away immediately, clearly super embarrassed. "I was just wondering if mine will become big like yours." I mumble but then I cover my mouth as I realized what I just said.

"Big, huh?" She said, her voice is teasing again.

"Damn it! I'm sorry. They were just THERE, you know. I can't help but look." I said, looking down as I avoid her eyes.

"And you're telling me you're straight." She said.

"I was! I mean.. I AM! Still am! I have a boyfriend!" I exclaimed.

"Keep telling yourself that." She said, cupping my chin. Our eyes met then stares directly at my lips and then she smirks. Before I could move, she walks away from me. She opens the door very slowly. "The coast is clear." She said, offering her hand, "We run when no one is around, and then we act like them when we spot them. Am I clear?" She said in a commanding tone.

I feel really small when she acts like that, it's like she treats me like a child. I found myself hating the idea of her treating me like a child. I refused to!

This time, I didn't open my mouth for fear of blurting something inappropriate again. I accept her hand and at the first contact of our hands, I gasp. I pull away in instinct.

"What?" She asks, furrowing her eyebrows at me.

I shake my head. "Nothing."

"Then let's go." She offers her hand again.

I accept it immediately and tried so hard to ignore the jumping of my heart at our skin contact.

* * *

As it turned out, her range rover was parked several blocks away. I was catching my breath when we finally reached it. "Two blocks away?" I said, my voice fills with irritation. We were running like mad women. Good thing the streets were deserted.

She pulls her hand away from me and if I have to be honest with myself, I already miss the contact. "Sorry, my bad." She said as she was trying not to laugh. I glare at her.

"I'm injured, you know."

"I know but I held you tightly, didn't I? I would never let anything happened to you anyway." She said that made my heart hammers inside my chest.

I look away and she made her way towards the back of her rover, opens it and then my eyes open wide when I saw her carrying a rifle. "Where the hell did you got those?" I said, walking towards her and saw lot of weapons in different types. Rifles, pistols, machine guns, knives, swords, and name it and she has it! "What are you really?"

"My dad was a soldier. I got the guns from him. The other weapons, I stole them." She said nonchalantly.

"Was?" I ask.

"He is dead."

"Oh. I'm sorry." I apologize softly.

"Don't be. It was a long time ago." Then she hands me the pistol, "Do you know how to use one?"

I shake my head. "No."

She nods, "Then list the things that I need to teach you once we get out of here."

"Okay, commander." I said just to irritate her but that earns a smile from her.

"Commander?"

"Yeah, because you command a LOT." I said, crossing my arms.

She shakes her head and smiles, "So, you don't want to be boss around huh? Teen Princess?" she said that made me glare at her.

"You didn't just say that." I start to slap her shoulder but I pause in doing so when we both heard a growling sound.

"Oh god, not again!" She picks her rifle but I stop her from shooting.

"If you make a sound, they will come for us." I said. "Anyway he is alone."

"So, let's just makes a run for it then." She said as she starts to close the back of her car.

The zombie starts to run towards us so I start acting in instinct. I grab the knife before she completely closes her car and throw it from a distance thus slicing the zombie's head into two.

"Woah! Where did you learn that?" Elyza said, her voice clearly surprised. The zombie fell down and it was so gross to look at.

I look at her and replied, "I don't know. It was… instinct?"

She blinks furiously at me. "That was definitely not an instinct."

I start to think as I remember how I won first prize when it comes to throwing darts in the carnivals. "I think I'm good at throwing things. I've always won first prize in school carnivals just by throwing darts and hitting balloons. I have a great aim." I said, voicing my thoughts.

She nods, "Uh-huh. Or maybe you're a warrior in your past life, throwing daggers or something." She said then snickers.

I roll my eyes at her, "Yeah right." I walk around at the opposite from her to get inside her rover. But then I remember something from my dream.

" _ **My fight is over."**_

I shake my head. That was just some weird dream. I shouldn't overthink it.

* * *

Elyza was driving back for my family but then we heard a screeching sound from afar. "What was that?"

And then I spotted my mom's car and Travis' truck. "That's them." I wave my hand but then my mom shouted.

"Go back, Alicia! Go back!" she said as they continue to drive away.

"Damn it!" Elyza maneuvers her rover and follows them. We saw herd of zombies following behind. "Be ready, princess." She warns and then she drives fast so we could catch up with my family's car.

* * *

Elyza stops the engine when we reached our destination. "Whose house is this?" she asks.

"I don't know." I step out of the SUV. My mom and Nick run towards me and both hug me tightly.

"You're okay! Thank God you're okay!" My mom exclaims as she kisses the top of my head.

"Where's Cris?" I ask.

In that moment, Cris steps out of his father's car and run towards me. "Alicia! I'm glad you're fine! I'm so sorry."

"She saved me." I pointed towards Elyza who steps out of her car.

Nick leans towards me and whispers, "Wow! Who is that? She looks HOT!" I elbowed my brother and glare at him.

"Don't you dare!" I hiss.

"Possessive much?" He said, grinning widely at me. I felt my cheeks burn.

"My name is Elyza Lex. It's nice to meet you all." She said, standing beside me.

"Thank you for saving my daughter." My mom said. "I'm Madison."

Elyza nods and then she offers her hand.

Nick grabs Elyza's hand and shakes it. "I'm Nick Clark. Alicia's older brother. It's so nice to meet you." he said.

I roll my eyes and felt this irritation building inside me.

I zoned out as all of them introduce themselves to Elyza. I grit my teeth as Nick said something funny that made Elyza laughed. I walk away from them and admire the beach in front of me.

I don't know why but Elyza Lex is really something and I can't keep my mind off of her. I turn to watch as the wind blows her blonde hair. She really is gorgeous.

I sigh deeply as I realized the situation we are currently in. Now what? What will happen to us?

* * *

"Hey." Someone taps my shoulder and I don't need to turn around to find out who it was. Her voice makes me feel something different. "You left me. Are you okay?"

"Clearly, you're enjoying your time with Nick." I said coldly.

"Are you jealous? What happens to being straight?" She said, her voice teasing.

I roll my eyes and move away from her. She touches my arm.

"Hey. I'm sorry. I won't tease you again, I promise." She said as she turns me towards her.

Blue eyes met my own green ones.

I was captivated.

I was mesmerized.

Again.

Damn it! What the fuck is this?

I follow her eye movement and it settles on my lips. She opens her mouth slightly that I felt this urge to kiss her. Wait, WHAT?

I blink furiously as I move away. I laugh awkwardly. "I think we need to follow them inside."

Elyza clears her throat. "Yeah. Good idea."

She walks towards the mansion and I follow behind. I had the chance to look at her ass and again, I felt myself checking her out again. I shake my head as soon as I realized it.

_WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u like the contribution I did in our beloved fandom. :) 
> 
> Feel free to review or comment. I would love to hear from all of you.
> 
> Also, feel free to promote this story on twitter, tumbler and instagram so the other clexa fans will also be happy. We all need to be happy after what happened last Thurs, right? 
> 
> -RAINEZEIK


	3. This Crazy Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia still cannot understand her feelings towards the sexy, hot, blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind response in regards to this crossover fic. I posted this on my fanfiction website too and someone told me that the clexa fandom is much more responsive here in AO3 and I'm glad that I posted it also here. 
> 
> So yeah, Enjoy reading! 
> 
> ELYZA LEX belongs to the Clexa Fandom and (hopefully it will belong to FTWD too, lol! I know, wishful thinking!)
> 
> And also, I've read in tumber that OUR FICTIONAL CANON "Elyza Lex" should be Aussie. So I just add it up here.

My mom told me that this is Victor's mansion. He told us that we would be staying here for a while and then we would move out of Los Angeles aboard his private yacht. I wanted to protest because this wasn't what I had planned for my future. LA is my life. Living here will make me achieve my dreams but it all went downhill and now we don't have any goals or plans or anything, now we just need to survive. We have to survive.

"Alicia, sweetie, if you want to take a shower, you may do so. There are several rooms upstairs you could choose from. All of them have private bathroom as Victor said." My mom told me, snapping me away from my thoughts.

"Yes mom." I replied. God, now that she mentioned it, I really need to take a shower.

So, I went upstairs so I could finally take a shower. I was mesmerized by the place to be honest. This Victor guy is really rich. It's too bad that I couldn't enjoy it as much. Damn zombies!

Exhaling a deep breath, I chose the room at the corner. I went straight to the other door and opened it without thinking.

"HEY! WHAT THE-"

Shock is an understatement for what I'm feeling right now.

There SHE stood.

Naked.

Elyza Lex.

Naked.

My jaw dropped, my mouth opened, I was completely and literally shocked.

She was in the process of stepping out of the shower when I came in and we just stood there staring at each other. Well, I was more of staring at her body. Wet, naked body. Fuck!

HOT. Damn hot!

That I literally feel sweat coming out of my body. Yeah, THAT hot!

Her long blonde hair is wet, water still dripping all over her sexy body. Her boobs, god! Her boobs, they were so big with round pink nipples. And then my eyes travel downwards to-

"ALICIA! WHERE ARE YOU? MOM SAID THAT YOU FORGOT YOUR TOWEL!"

That snapped me out of my thoughts. But it was too late, Nick's voice was getting near. I panicked.

Before everything could register inside my mind, Elyza moved towards me, she locked the door behind me, her hand covering my mouth. She pinned me against the wall, and I literally felt her naked body against mine. My breath was caught in my throat.

There was a knock on the door. "Alicia, are you here?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, I couldn't speak. After a while, Elyza spoke, "I'm here, Nick. Alicia is not here."

"Oh okay." Nick answered. "I just want to give her this." he said referring probably to the towel.

"Just put it there. I'll just give it to her when I see her." Elyza answered while we were staring at each other.

"Okay. Oh, by the way Elyza?" Nick called again.

"Yeah?"

"Victor told us to conserve water, who knows it might get cut off because of this current situation. Would you let me take shower with you?"

Elyza's mouth dropped. I rolled my eyes. Oh my god, NICK! I want to smack his head.

Then Elyza smiled, "No, thanks. I'm done anyways, Nick."

"Okay." Nick laughed at the other side of the door. "Next time then?"

Elyza didn't answer. We waited until we heard Nick closed the door of the room.

She removed her hand on my mouth. "You're safe." she whispered. She was still standing near me.

I moved my jaw and then rolled my eyes, "I should have left. You don't have to pinned me to stay."

Elyza let out a hearty laugh, "Yeah right. If I recall, you weren't moving. You were mesmerized by my body." She said that made me look away because I was really fucking guilty about that. And then she cupped my chin, "You want to taste?" she said in a very seductive voice.

"What?" I said, shocked.

"Well, if you want to get it out of your system, you should." She said, her eyes bore into mine then went downwards and settled into my lips.

I was really tempted. Her lips looks so delicious, so enticing, her mole at the upper corner of her lip just made it looks so perfect.

I. Wanted. To.

She leaned forward and I already felt her hot breath coming closer to mine.

"I can't!" I blurted out that made her stop.

I looked away from her. She pulled away from me. My eyes went to look at her again, she nods. "Okay." she said.

I watched her as she wrapped herself with a towel. I didn't know why I felt heartbroken that I kind of pushed her away. I didn't mean to. It was just. I just can't do it. Because deep inside of me, I know that I couldn't stop.

She walked past me and opened the door. "Here is your towel." she said as she went back to give me my towel.

"Thanks." I said softly.

"Anytime." she said, winking at me.

And that made my heart beats triple fast. Again.

Xxxx

"Wake up, Alycia! We have to go!" Mom's voice made me wake up abruptly.

I rubbed my eyes. "Where?"

"We need to leave. They are here!" Mom said, her voice laced with panic.

"Where is Elyza?" I asked. "Where is she, mom?"

"With Travis. They are shooting them from the balcony. Good thing that girl brought weapons, We need those." she said, pulling me so I could stand up.

"Where is Nick?" I asked, following her behind as we descend the stairs.

"He is with the others. They are preparing for our departure." She replied.

"We can't just leave Elyza here!" I said.

"Travis will take care of her. We have to go now. They will follow soon." She said but I can't help but worry.

"No! I'll make sure Elyza will follow. Go without me. We will follow behind." I said, running away on the opposite direction towards the balcony.

"ALICIA!"

I ignore my mom as I ran towards the balcony. "ELYZA!" I called.

"Damn it Alicia! Why are you here?" Travis scolded me.

"We have to go! Now!" I grabbed Elyza's wrist. She looked at me and smiled. "This is no time for smiling! I won't leave without you!" I told her.

"I'll be okay." Elyza said, "Go!"

"No!" I rummaged her bag and collected several knives.

Travis looked at me, bewildered. "What are you going to do with that?"

"I have a great aim." I said, then threw one knife in the direction of one zombie. Bull's eye. The knife sliced between its eyes.

"Wow! Where did you learn that?" Travis said, her thick eyebrows furrowed.

I smirk. "I can also help."

Elyza caught my hand and interlaced it with hers. I looked towards her and she smiled at me. "Then let's kill them together."

I smirk in response.

Xxxx

We were able to kill several zombies with Elyza's rifle, Travis' shotgun and my knives. Before any zombies comes back again, we descended the stairs. Elyza's hand was still interlaced with mine and I have to admit, it made the butterflies inside my stomach swirl around within me.

Damn this Aussie girl for making me feel like this!

"Alicia! Don't run away from me again!" Mom said, her voice filled with worry.

Ofelia, Cris, Daniel and Victor were already inside the yacht. Nick followed suit. My mom stretched out her hands for me so I could follow.

With a little help from her, I was able to get inside the yacht. I stretched my hand towards Elyza but then we heard growling sound again. Herd of zombies are coming after us again. She turned around and fired her rifle. "Elyza!" I screamed. "Fuck it! Take my hand!" I shouted. My heart was beating real fast at the thought of losing her. The engine of the yacht started that I panicked. "Elyza and Travis are still there! STOP!" I screamed. The yacht started to move.

My hands were still outstretched for Elyza to take it. "Elyza! I would never forgive you if you die on me! You hear me?! Take my hand! NOW!" I said, my voice echoed at the beach.

Elyza and Travis continued to fire their guns as the yacht started to move away from the shore. Both of them were trying to keep the zombies away from us as they backed away while firing their gun.

"ELYZA LEX! Come on!" I repeated.

Travis outstretched his hand for Nick and Cris. He was able to climbed up the yacht while Elyza continued to fire her rifle.

The other walker was running towards her while she was firing her gun in the opposite direction. So with my adrenaline pumping, I reached out for the remaining small knife inside my pocket and threw it directly to the walker's skull. He fell down.

Elyza turned around to fucking smirk at me. I'm so irritated that she has to be arrogant and smug even in this situation. "Ely-" She caught my hand.

I pulled Elyza towards me with great force that we stumbled across the floor of the yacht. She was on top of me and I can't help but hug her tightly. I was so afraid that she would be left behind. "Thank god!" I exclaimed.

Someone cleared my throat and my cheeks reddened in embarrassment as I realized our position infront of my family. Nick helped Elyza get up and I couldn't quite control the spark of jealousy I felt. Damn it!

Ofelia was the one to help me so I could stand up. And then she whispered something to me that made me blushed. "Have I told you that your girlfriend is hot?"

"Wha- What? No! I mean she's not my-"

Ofelia chuckled at my obvious embarrassment.

Elyza left Nick and it made my heart jumped as she cradled my cheeks with her hands. "Thank you." She said softly.

"You saved me. We're even." I said softly. My eyes searched hers.

She nods, stares at me for more than a second, then moved away from me.

What was I supposed to say? I mean, I have this weird feelings ever since I met her and I'm still weird about it. It's like I feel that I've known her for so long. And thinking about it now, makes my heart bleed.

" _ **May we meet again."**_

I blink furiously. It's like someone punched me in the gut as I recalled those unknown words.

What was that? Another dream? But I'm awake.

Seriously, what the fuck is that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short because I just did it inside the office when my boss wasn't around, shhhh! I'm just happy with your comments that I felt the need to write and update soon. 
> 
> By the way, what is our trending statement this Thurs? Is it #ElyzaLexForFTWD? I would be glad to participate. lol 
> 
> And feel free to create fanart with this story and tag me in on my tumbler account: rainezeik and twitter account @theRaineZeik


	4. Deja Vu at its finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza and Alicia will be sharing a room. Could Alicia still ignore the weird attraction she feels for the badass blonde?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews. I love to read them all. And thank you for promoting this story! :) 
> 
> ENJOY READING! 
> 
> Shhhh,,, my boss wasn't around again so I did what I had to do, lol :)

"You and Elyza will be rooming in, is that okay with you girls?" Mom said that made the butterflies inside my stomach swirl around. But at the same time, it made me nervous. After the stunt we pulled in the bathroom, how could I not picture Elyza naked over and over again? I mean, I have seen it. All of it. Well, not all of it, maybe a glimpse of her lower half because as far as I remembered, my eyes haven't reached their intended destination because of damn Nick.

But come to think of it, when she pinned me against the wall, I swear to god that her naked wet-from-shower thighs brushed against mine. I blushed deeply. My heart beats tripled fast.

A snap of a finger made me woke up from my Elyza-induced shower daydream. "Did you hear what I said, Alicia?"

"I could room in with Elyza, mom!" Nick interjected.

I glare at Nick. "No! Elyza is my friend and I'll be rooming in with her! Back off Nick!" I exclaimed, my voice a little octave higher and that made all of them look towards me, probably shocked by my sudden outburst.

Nick laughed. "Okay! Jeez Alicia! I never knew how possessive you are."

My mom gave me 'the look'. I avoided it as I grabbed Elyza's wrist.

We were descending the stairs when I heard Ofelia and Nick laughing. I can't help but smile because even in this current situation we were all in, we haven't forgotten to smile or laugh or make fun of each other. We all need it anyway.

Elyza and I both entered the cabin, our hands still interlaced with each other.

"I like it when you're being commander-like. That was hot, Alicia. Telling Nick to back off. It's kinda hot." She said, her hand pressed against mine.

I pulled my hand away immediately. I looked away, clearly avoiding Elyza's mesmerizing blue eyes. "I'm just trying to protect you from Nick." I said, I tried to make myself busy by opening my backpack.

"Woah. Why are you bringing candles here? Like seriously? What are you going to do with those?" She said as she picked up one of my scented candles that I bought from Bath and Body.

I rolled my eyes. "We used candles to light the place. The normal."

She laughed, "I already know that, genius. I'm just trying to cope up with the fact that you could bring anything important and yet, you brought these." She waved my favorite scented candle in front of my face.

I took it from her. "I can't really sleep without them." I admitted shyly.

Elyza looked at me with furrowed eyebrows. "You're obsessed with candles." She stated.

"I'm not!"

She laughed again. "I can't believe it. You could bring food, or literally anything, and yet you chose to bring these!"

I'm kind of annoyed that she was judging me with my candles, so I didn't bother to respond to her as I lit one of the candle.

"Hey.." She said after gaining a silent treatment from me. "Don't be mad. I'm sorry." She said softly as she stands close to me.

I nod my head as we stared at each other again. One word from her, I could literally feel myself turning a putty in her hands. She caressed my cheek with the back of her hand and I can't help but closed my eyes.

"Why do I have this feeling that we've already met?" She said, her voice different. That made me opened my eyes. "It really feels like I've known you for so long, Alicia."

"Me too." I agreed. She was still caressing my cheeks and then my hair. My heart hammered inside my chest again as we stare into each other. It was like our souls were connected with each other just by STARING AT EACH OTHER, If that makes so much sense, I don't really understand anymore.

I held the hand that was caressing my cheeks, she spoke "I'll protect you even if it's the last thing I could do. I'll risk my life-"

I cut her off. "Shhhhh" And I have to admit, it feels like déjà vu but I ignored it as I shut her up by placing my finger on her lips. Her lips feels so soft against my finger. "We will survive together. I don't want you risking your life for me." She nods. "And whatever this is, whatever this thing between us? This weird thing." I emphasized, "We will find it out together."

Her lips pursed against my finger and I felt electricity flowed through it when she kissed it. I licked my lips unconsciously.

She chuckled lightly and then pulled away from me. "Weird thing, huh?" She commented. "Meaning you being not-straight really?" She smirked at me.

I shook my head, my cheeks burned. "How about you? Are you not straight?" I dared to ask. I still don't know if she was just pushing my buttons or just plain teasing me.

"Oh babe. Is it not obvious enough? I'm straight as a spaghetti noodle." She said, laughing.

I nod and my heart did a somersault. "So you're not interested with Nick?"

She smirked at me. "god no! Your brother is cute, yes. But it's not gonna happen babe."

I have to admit, the way she calls me 'babe' made my heart feels happy and contented. Shit, am I really not straight as I've thought I was?

"On the other hand..." she continued that made me look at her again, "That sexy Latina, Ofelia, is it? She is hot too."

My jaw moved in annoyance as I listened to her words. I placed both of my hands at my back and straightened my posture. I rolled my eyes. _So much for sharing this weird feelings!_

I turned away but she caught my arm. "Hmmm,,, seems like Nick was right. You really are possessive, Alicia Clark."

I rolled my eyes and huffed in annoyance. But then she leaned towards me, her lips touched against my ear, "But I'm more interested in you." My eyes opened wide, she really was blunt. Her eyes caught against mine again, she winked then said, "Just so you would know." Her left eyebrow raised as she stared at my lips with that oh-so-sexy smile of hers.

I was speechless. With my heart beating triple fast, I felt hot all over my body as I watched her stepped out of the cabin.

* * *

The yacht continued to sail, so far there are no walkers in sight. Atleast, they couldn't swim which is very lucky for us. We ate dinner together and then everyone called it a night. I kissed my mom goodnight and hoping that we will all be safe in our next destination.

I opened the door of the cabin just in time to witnessed Elyza removing her gray tank top. Woah! She has a sexy back tattoo. "Nice tattoo." I said.

"I got it in Australia. I like the design even if I didn't know the meaning of it." She said as she looked over her shoulders.

I walked towards her, traced the tattoo with my fingers from top to bottom. It made her shiver.

"Do you like it?" She asked softly, her tone different as I continued to trace her back with my fingers.

"I like it." I replied.

She moved away and took one tank top from her backpack. This time it was a black tank top. She put it on and I couldn't help but admire her body. Then she turned towards me, she caught me checking her out again. "You should really be careful with your leering, teen princess."

My cheeks were red now, "What? I'm not. I mean-"

She chuckled lightly. "It's okay. I don't mind." Then she settled herself on the right side of the bed. "Now get your ass up here so I could cuddle you."

Cuddle? Oh my god! My cheeks burned at that. I looked away from her. I rummaged inside my bag and found a flannel polo shirt and my university jacket. I went into the corner of my room and removed my current shirt and changed it into a new one.

When I turned around, I found Elyza's blue eyes staring at me. "Nice." She commented, her eyes were teasing.

I shook my head and went on the other side of the bed. Now that we're together on a bed, my nervousness towards her resurfaced. I turned to the other side so she won't noticed my embarrassment.

And then without further warning, she moved towards me and spooned me from behind. Again, flashes of something weird filled up my mind as she spooned me.

I closed my eyes, _I was naked and happy and contented. She spooned me from behind and her soft voice lingered inside my thoughts_. What the fuck was that? Why do I have these weird images inside my mind?

I ignored the feeling. "Why do I have to be the little spoon?" I asked, trying to erase the images in my brain.

"I don't know. It just feels right." She whispered softly against my ear.

I turned around so I could face her. Her blue eyes boring into mine. I was about to say something when I remembered something again.

" _ **Can we talk about something else?"**_

" _ **We don't have to talk at all."**_

"What did you just say?" I asked, confused.

"What?" Elyza asked. "I didn't say anything."

I blinked furiously. "Weird."

"What is weird?" She asked.

I shook my head, I couldn't explained it. "Nothing." I said, dismissing the topic.

"Okay." She said slowly, her eyes staring onto mine.

We continued to have this weird staring contest.

Silenced envelops us.

After a few seconds, Elyza spoke, "You are very beautiful, Alicia." She said softly.

Before I could stopped myself, I caressed her cheeks with my hand, she closed her eyes at the contact of my hand against her skin. "I think..." I started softly that made her look at me with those captivating blue eyes. I was mesmerized again, "I think..." I repeated. "We were lovers in our past life."

She smiled at me and nodded. "You think so?"

My finger traced her lips, "I think..." I cleared my throat as my eyes settled on her lips, "I think we should kiss... just to test my theory." I said boldly. She didn't say anything so I took the hint. Closing my eyes, I leaned forward so I could finally taste her lips. My heart was beating so fast that I thought I could suffer a heart attack as I continued to lean forward.

My lips were just a breath away when I felt her finger touched my lips. I opened my eyes, my eyebrows furrowed at the interruption. "As much as I would like to taste those plump lips of yours, Alicia. I would decline. For now."

I removed her finger from my lips. "Why? I thought-"

"Shhhh... I would like our first kiss to happened without you planning it." she said softly.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" I said in annoyance. She just shut me down and I'm clearly pissed.

She touched my lips again with her finger, "I don't want you kissing me just to test your so-called theory."

"But you were teasing me before about tasting you." I said, clearly referring to the bathroom incident.

She shook her head. "I was just teasing you at that time, Alicia." Her eyes bore into mine again, her face became serious, "I'm attracted to you. Like really really attracted." She emphasized boldly that make my breath hitched. "I don't want to get my heart broken in the process. As you've said, you have a boyfriend." She said bluntly that made me guilty. Yes, I have a boyfriend and what the fuck am I doing. I lowered my head in shame but she cupped my chin so I could look at her again. "If anything happens between us, it will happened. We have all the time in the world," then she chuckled, "Well, if we ever survived this zombie apocalypse, that is."

I smiled in resignation. She was right. There's no need to rush things between us. As long as I'm with her, nothing could go wrong. "Okay. Now could you turn around so I could spoon you?" I said, my eyes teasing hers.

She laughed, "What makes you think you could spoon me, teen princess?"

I looked at her, giving her my best serious look, "I'm taller." I replied.

"Uh-huh. So YOU want to be a top?" she said, it was her turn to tease me again.

"That is a discussion for next time, commander." I said in a mock tone. "But FOR NOW, just let me spoon you. Please?"

She chuckled again, "Well, if you say please, then okay." She turned around so I could move behind her. My hands settled on her stomach as I pulled her near me. Seconds later, she placed her hand at the back of my hand, interlacing it with hers.

I sighed deeply.

And In that moment, I felt like I was finally home.

With her in my arms.

It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! So much sexual tension, lol.
> 
> Can I just say I'm inlove with this fictional fictional character we all made? lol 
> 
> I think I'm beginning to love Elyza Lex as much as I love Commander Lexa. :)
> 
> Feel free to create fanart. Just tag me with it so I could appreciate it too. 
> 
> Tumbler: rainezeik  
> Twitter: @theRaineZeik


	5. Can't Resist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia can't resist the badass blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had been a rough week for me thus the delay of my fics. I know all of you wants to read chapter 5, as evidenced by the messages I received the past week asking for an update, so here it is :)

"Babe."

"Hmmmm…"

"Babe, wake up."

"Hmmmm…"

I heard someone chuckling lightly behind my ear but I ignored it. "Five more minutes." I mumbled. But then my eyes opened wide when I felt something wet on my earlobe followed by a light nip of teeth. I felt hot all over my body. I move away from the other side of the bed, "What the fuck was that?" I said, my eyebrows furrowing. Scratching my earlobe, I glare at the culprit, who is currently laughing at my embarrassment.

Elyza was looking and laughing at me. Her eyes were filled with mischievousness. She was still laying on the bed, in a side-lying position, her head resting at the palm of her hand. She looks like a goddess, to be honest. Her hair was immaculately nice. Damn!

"Why did you do that?" I glared at her.

She smirked. "I need you to wake up. So I improvised something to wake you up. And it worked."

I gritted my teeth and rolled my eyes. She just laughed so I pounced at her on the bed and tickled her.

"Stop!" she said, laughing as she tried to evade my hands on her sides.

This time, it was my turn to laugh. "Now, you pay for what you've done." I said, my voice different.

I was straddling her hips as I continued to assault her. She was stronger than I thought as she grabbed my wrist to stop me. She bucked her hips against mine that I gasped. "Oh!" Unconsciously, that made me moan.

Oh god! I bit my bottom lip to prevent another moan escaping from me as she grinned mischievously, her hands left my wrist instead she placed it on the side of my hips.

Hooded green eyes met blue ones. My mouth was opened as she moved my hips above hers. Our centers clashing against each other.

"Fuck!" I breathed. "Elyza…" I moaned. I couldn't even recognize my own voice as her name escaped my lips.

Elyza stared at me with those sexy eyes that made me moved my hips voluntarily. A soft whimper escaped her throat that made me grin mischievously this time.

She furrowed her eyebrows at me, and then she started to move away from me. "Alicia, we should stop." she said, her voice firm as she looked away.

But I was fast. I leaned towards her, my full weight settled on top of her. "You don't get to do that."

"What?" she asked.

"You don't get to do that and then leave me high and dry." I said, my confidence rose as I hovered on her lips.

"Alicia, don't play with me. Don't." she said, her voice different. It was like she was struggling with her self.

"So, I'm the one playing with you now?" I asked, annoyed.

She gritted her teeth, "Once you started this, I won't let you go back. You understand?"

I wet my lips in anticipation. Oh god! This is it!

Do I want this?

…

…

I look at her deeply into her eyes, she was breathing heavily. She was struggling for self-control. She was looking at my lips like she wants to have a taste. But obviously, she was afraid to start it.

"Alicia, please get off me now. You have 10 seconds to do that." she said softly.

"What will happen after number 10?" I asked boldly. My eyes fixed on her lips.

"You don't want to know." She breathed.

"What if I want to know?" I asked again.

She smirked at me. Her eyes settled with mine. "Then you just have to wait and see."

I smirked at her.

"10"

I wet my lips.

"9"

I bite my bottom lip.

"8"

She continued to count but I wasn't moving. What can I say? I'm curious.

"7"

Our eyes were glued to each other.

"6"

I felt her hands on my hips tighten.

"5"

Her eyes went down on my lips.

"4"

She wets her bottom lip with her tongue; I watched her pink tongue in action.

"3"

Slowly, I leaned towards her.

"Two." She drawled.

"ALICIA! ELYZA!" My mom's voice in combination with her loud knock cut us from our trance.

I removed myself on top of Elyza immediately. "Yes mom! We're coming!" As soon as those words came out of my mouth, my eyes widen. Fuck!

Elyza just laughed.

I glared at her.

"COME OUT NOW GIRLS!" My mom shouted again.

"Yes mom! JEEZ! " I said, sounding annoyed.

Elyza stood, grabbed her leather jacket and made her way towards the door. But before she could open it, I grab her wrist. "You owe me a number one." I hissed.

Elyza chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Hey! I'm not a child, don't do that!" I said, annoyed.

She smiled at me, cupped my chin and kissed the corner of my mouth. "Good morning, teen princess." She said softly.

I was left in the cabin feeling giddy as I touched the spot she had kissed.

Oh Elyza! You are making me crazy.

* * *

"There's an island up ahead." Travis shouted. "We should settle ourselves there temporarily." The wind was blowing furiously. It's a sign that a storm is coming and it's not safe for us to be travelling by water.

Victor spoke, "That is not our intended destination but Travis is right, we should stay there. Otherwise, the storm will destroy our means of transportation."

"What if there are walkers in there?" Cris said.

Elyza interrupted, "We could handle them if the situation arises." She said that made me look at her. I nod.

"Then we should pack our things now and prepare to anchor." Mom said.

* * *

We managed to land safely in an island. Elyza carried most of my luggage and I can't help but stare at her as her muscles flexed in front of me.

"She is really hot, isn't she?" Ofelia whispered against my ear as we reached the shore. We were walking behind Elyza and I can't help but admire her sexy ass.

"I called dibs on her." I said unconsciously. And then I realized what I just said, "Oh my god, wait what?"

Ofelia chuckled. "So she is yours?" She said, her eyebrow rose.

I cleared my throat, I was embarrassed. "Uhm, I don't- I mean… We're friends and-"

"Hmmm…" She teased.

"Wait, were you not straight?" I asked Ofelia.

Ofelia chuckled, "I'm bi. How about you?"

How about me? Am I bisexual now? All I know is I think I'm Elyza-sexual. It's like I started to question my sexuality ever since I met her.

I was about to answer when someone put his arms around me and I realized it was Nick.

"Tell me sister. Have you tapped that gorgeous piece of ass last night?" Nick snickered as I pushed him away from me.

I glared at him, "You and your perv comments, Nick."

He raised his hands in mock surrender. "What? I'm just asking." He said, laughing at me. And then he ran towards Elyza. "Hey Elyza! Wait up!"

I rolled my eyes at him.

* * *

It turned out the small island was deserted. Good thing was there are no walkers lurking around the island. So we could stay there for a while. Elyza and I decided to collect woods so we could build tents while the others hunt for food.

Mom wanted me to stay but I refused to. I want to go with Elyza so no one could stop me. I barely heard Nick telling my mom about me and Elyza but I ignored them.

_"Mom, let them. Sex in the woods is hot, you know?"_

_"WHAT? What are you talking about Nick?"_

_Nick just laughed._

"I'm going to murder my brother in his sleep." I mumble after a while. Elyza stop and looked at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." I shook my head.

We were collecting woods when suddenly we heard a growl sound.

"What was that?" I whispered, my heart thumped wildly against my chest.

"Shhhhh…" Elyza starts to look around. She picked up her gun from her holster and started to scan the area. On her other hand, she carried a pocket knife.

"Is that a walker?" I asked.

Elyza shook her head. "No. It's an animal." We heard the growl sound again.

"Let's go, Elyza!" I grabbed her wrist.

But it was too late, a black animal jumped out of nowhere and went straight for Elyza. She pushed me forcefully out of the way.

I stumbled on the grass. "ELYZA!" I screamed.

The Black Panther hovered around Elyza. I was shocked. But then she pushed the animal off from her. It revealed that he panther was dead. I blinked.

"How did you-"

She stands up, removed the pocketknife from the animal's throat and then she looked at me. "Guess we have our dinner now." She smirked.

I was speechless. My heart hammered inside my chest. She made me nervous. I really thought she was-

Tears escaped my eyes.

So I went towards her and pointed on her chest. "Don't ever do that!"

"What?" she chuckled.

I glared at her. "You nearly caused me a heart attack!"

"I did save you!" She said, rolling her eyes. "I need to push you away from the animal."

Gritting my teeth, I pulled her jacket with my two hands. She stumbled onto me. Without warning, I kissed her lips and that made her gasped. Her hands automatically settled on my hips.

Her lips felt so soft against mine but I continued to kiss her hard. I pushed her against the tree that made her moan.

In one swift move, she changed our position. It was my turn to gasp as she lifted me. My legs automatically went around her hips. She pushed her tongue inside my mouth and wrestles it with mine. My knees felt weak so it's a good thing that she was carrying me with all her might.

I was responding in equal fervor. Her kisses were savage but I like it. Her lips were bruising mine and I love it. We were breathless when we parted but she continued to kiss my jaw, my neck and then she settled on my throat.

"Ahhh… Elyza… Please…" I moaned shamelessly.

She nipped my neck and pools of heat settled between my legs. Damn! I want her! Now!

I moaned helplessly.

"ALICIA! ELYZA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Ofelia's voice echoed.

Elyza immediately released me on the ground. We were both panting as we avoid each other's eyes.

"We're here, Ofelia." She answered.

Ofelia walked towards us, "Wow! You killed this?" She was pointing towards the forgotten animal.

"Elyza killed it." I replied.

"Woah! You are one talented girl, Elyza." She commented.

"Thanks." Elyza said, she lifted the animal's legs and dragged it.

We were walking back at the camp when Ofelia pointed at my neck. "If I were you, I'll cover that hickey before your mom sees it." She whispered at me that made me widen my eyes. My hand automatically went on my neck. Ofelia snickered behind me.

Oh well… FUCK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY KISSED! THEY KISSED! lol 
> 
> I really want them to kiss here, :)
> 
> Anyway, tell me ur favorites? scenes? lines and characters? 
> 
> TILL NEXT TIME! 
> 
> -RAINEZEIK


	6. Dreams and Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the kiss, will Alicia and Elyza talk about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We won the zimbio poll, yey! This is my late gift to all of you for our winning couple. :)
> 
> ENJOY READING! :)
> 
> NOTE: ELYZA'S POV on this chapter as requested :)

"How did you manage to kill this, Elyza?" Madison's face was shocked when we came back to the camp, me carrying a dead animal.

I smiled at her. "Well, you know. I'm a girl's scout." I said.

"Wow! Just wow! We're glad you're on our team." Nick exclaimed, putting her arms on my shoulders. I shook my head; Alicia's brother just can't take the hint that I'm playing for the other team. Anyway, I don't want to be rude to him so I just let him. "Aw! Aw! Aw! Alicia! Let go!"

I turn to face Alicia twisting Nick's arms. She looked deadly, and hot! I almost choked when I saw the 'mark' I gave on her neck. Oh my god.

"I told you to keep your hands-"

"Alicia! What are you doing to your brother?!" Madison's voice echoed. She walked towards them.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Nick is being a jerk, as always."

Nick laughed. "Now, I'm the jerk?"

"You are!" Alicia glared at him.

"Ho-ho! I haven't seen your name on her. Not your possession, Alicia!" Nick mumbled to Alicia but I caught it. I rolled my eyes at the silliness of these two siblings. Nick walked away as he twisted his own hand.

"What is that, Alicia?" Madison pointed at Alicia's neck. Oh no!

Alicia looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She looked at me but I just mirrored her reaction. What are we supposed to say to her mom? That we made out in the forest and I just branded her daughter? Fuck! Her supposed-to-be straight daughter? Double Fuck!

Ofelia snickered, "That was just an insect, Madison. No need to worry about it. Apparently, the insect liked Alicia's blood."

Madison nods. "Okay. Just be careful, Alicia." She walked away from us making me relaxed. I look at Alicia and she, too, exhaled a deep breath.

"You both owe me one." Ofelia said, and then she winked at me. Woah, was she flirting with me? And then I saw her winked at Alicia too. Well, guess not.

"Phew! That's so close!" Alicia stared back at me.

I just smirked at her. I don't know what to say. This is really getting awkward for me. All of the self-control I wanted to have with her just flew out of the window.

I turned around to join the others but she caught my wrist. "Hey. Are we not going to talk about this, Elyza?"

I sighed. "What do you want to talk about, Alicia? That you're straight and it was just spur of the moment kind of thing? I already knew that. Let's just forget about what happened. It would be better for us, don't you think?" I said, rolling my eyes.

Alicia pulled back. She moved her jaw and I have to admit, that was kinda hot. I shook my head. This is not the time for perverted thoughts.

"Okay. Let's just forget what happened then." She moved past me, bumping my shoulder in the process.

I sighed deeply. And now she's mad at me? I just want to give her a way out before it's too late. Am I wrong?

I followed her in silence.

"Hey, what happened between the two of you? Alicia was in a foul mood ever since you came back this afternoon." Ofelia said and sits beside me. I decided to eat alone as faraway as possible from the Clark's. Alicia was ignoring me anyway.

"Nothing." I replied.

Ofelia touched my arm, "Alicia is my friend, Elyza. I don't want her getting hurt so pull yourself together and talk to her."

I chuckled softly, my voice laced with sarcasm, "You mean me? Getting hurt. Not the other way around."

"Huh? Wh-why?"

I turned to face Ofelia, "I'm attracted to Alicia. I mean I like her. There's this kind of weird pull between us. But everytime, I indulged myself with that? With her? My heart feels suffocated. The thought that she would just end up hurting me fills my heart with unending pain. I don't know why I feel like this towards her. I want to be with her BUT I'm afraid to be with her. You get it, Ofelia? Ugh!" I bowed my head and continued, "I know I'm not making any sense. I just met her recently. And it's my fault for teasing her endlessly but I just did that to masked my emotions. I want her but at the same time, I'm afraid to be with her. I just have this hunch that if we're together, something might happen. And I don't want that. I'd rather l-lo- Be with her from afar than be with her knowing that something might happen to her."

"What will happen to her?" Ofelia asked me.

I shook my head. I don't know if I should tell Ofelia about it. But I'm beginning to trust her. "I have this weird dream ever since I met Alicia."

"What dream? Wait. Are you a psychic?"

That made me chuckle. "No, I'm not. But I have this really weird dream about Alicia and I. She looks different in my dreams. Still gorgeous but she looks absolutely different. She was- They call her 'Commander'."

"Commander?" Ofelia furrowed her eyebrows at me. "This is not some kink porn dream you have with Alicia, right? Because I'm not sure if I want to hear the details."

That made me chuckle again. "No, Ofelia. I'm serious. I have this dream about-"

_"You're the one who burned 300 of my warriors alive."_

_"And you're the one who sent them there to kill us."_

_"Do you have an answer for me, Clarke of the Sky People?"_

"My name is Clarke. She called me Clarke of the Sky People." I said, cutting off my story. "She has this war paint on her eyes and in those dreams, I was afraid. I was afraid of her. But I have to stay strong and show her that I'm not afraid."

"Wow! That is really weird. You have another dream about her?"

I nod my head. "Yeah. They were really weird like fighting giant gorillas, missile bombing…" I shook my head, "some of them I remembered vaguely. And to top it all, Ofelia? When we uhm… kissed in the forest?" I blushed furiously when Ofelia smiled knowingly towards me. "There was a vision of her kissing me, with her warpaint on."

Ofelia was silent. She just stared at me.

"I know I'm weird. I'm really becoming weird now. I swear to you, I don't do drugs." I said, looking away. I was ashamed of what I just revealed to Ofelia but it was true.

"Do you believe in soulmates, Elyza?"

"Huh?"

"There are a lot of descriptions when it comes to that word, but my description is this. Soulmates belong together. They always find each other." She said softly and then added, "I think, you and Alicia are soulmates. You were lovers in your past life and after several years or a hundred years, you met each other again in this world to continue your love for each other."

"Isn't that weird?" I asked, voicing my thoughts. "I don't believe in soulmates, Ofelia. And if I do believe in it, why do I have these feelings of getting hurt over and over by her? By the commander or by Alicia, herself?"

Ofelia touched my hand; she stared back at me and gave me a warm smile. "Maybe the commander hurt your past self or Clarke, but that doesn't mean Clarke didn't love her. That doesn't mean they didn't get back together no matter the circumstances were. Love is a journey, Elyza. It's not an easy road."

"But what if me being with her will hurt her?" I grabbed Ofelia's shoulders as I spoke, "What if something will happen to her if we're together? What if-"

"AND NOW YOU'RE FLIRTING WITH OFELIA BECAUSE YOU'RE DONE WITH ME? BRAVO, ELYZA! BRAVO!"

My eyes widened when I saw Alicia glaring at me from a distance. She was clapping her hand in a very sarcastic way. I pulled myself away from Ofelia.

"Wait, Alicia!" I stood up, trying to catch her as she run.

She was fast and it was already dark.

"ALICIA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She ran off the opposite side of our camp and I'm really getting worried.

And then I heard something. I pulled off my gun. "Fuck! Alicia!" I cursed under my breath, "Where the hell are you?" I hissed.

My heart was beating fast as I looked for her in the dark forest. And then I heard screaming and growling. "Fuck!" I ran at the source of the noise, and my heart was caught in my throat when I saw Alicia being surrounded by five zombies.

"Alicia run!" I shouted as I fired my gun towards the zombie who was near Alicia.

"Elyza!" She ran towards me but the second zombie caught her shoulder. "Get off me!" She struggled.

I gritted my teeth. "Bow your head, Alicia!" I instructed, she followed and I fired the gun towards the second zombie.

She was released, and then she ran towards me. I hugged her tightly, as I fired my gun towards the third and fourth zombie who was coming after us.

"Elyza…" She was hugging me tightly as if her life depends on it.

"I'm here. Don't be afraid. I won't let anything happen to you." I whispered. I was about to fire the gun on the fifth zombie's brain when I realized I don't have any bullets left. "Shit!"

"What?"

I pulled out from the hug, "Now we run!"

The zombie growled as he followed us. We were faster than him as we run on the opposite direction.

"We're lost." Alicia said, breathing heavily.

"We're going to be fine, okay?" I assured her. But the truth is, my brain was already in a panic mode. I need Alicia to get back together with her family. I need her safe. And me, having no bullets in my gun, is not SAFE.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault." She lowered her head.

I cupped her chin so she could face me, "Hey, it's not your fault, okay? I won't let anything happened to you, you understand?"

She nods.

"We have to go back so we could warned my family that this island isn't safe anymore." She said after a while.

"Yes. We will, Alicia." I replied.

"They're worry about us. They're going to search for us and then there will be walkers waiting for them in the forest. Oh god! This is all my fault."

"Hey hey. It's not your fault, okay?" I said, convincing her and then I heard a growling sound again, "Do you know how to climb trees, Alicia?"

She shook her head.

"Okay, now you will learn." I smirked at her.

"Are we going to sleep here? What if we fall?" Alicia asked.

"You can sleep, Alicia. I'll be here watching you sleep." I replied as I motioned her to lean towards me.

"What about you?" She asked, but nevertheless, she placed her head on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about me, babe. Just sleep." I said softly.

"You called me babe again."

I blushed furiously. "Don't you like it?"

She wrapped her arms around my stomach, "I love it." she replied.

I sighed contentedly.

"I don't want us to fight anymore." she said, after a while. I thought she was sleeping already.

My heart beats triple fast. I was hoping she wouldn't hear the beating of my heart. "I don't want us to fight anymore too." I replied softly.

"What about Ofelia?" She asked as she looked towards me. Our face inches from each other.

"We were talking about you." I replied. "Ofelia is your friend. She was just concerned about you and your foul mood."

Alicia rolled her eyes, "It's your fault that made my mood foul for everyone."

"I didn't know I had that effect on you." I said, smiling.

She grabbed the front of my shirt. "I don't know why you have this effect on me too."

She was looking at my lips, and I have this urge to kiss her but I held myself so I looked away. I heard her breath hitched but I ignored it.

There was one particular thing I didn't tell Ofelia earlier.

After Alicia and I kissed, I saw another vision. And that vision haunted me for the rest of the day.

It was the vision of the commander dying in my arms.

A tear escaped my eyes. I don't want anything to happen to Alicia. I will protect her at all costs.

If my love will be the means of her end, then I would control my feelings towards her just to keep her safe.

I heard a light snore and I sighed contentedly. I whispered softly through her hair, "I think I'm in love with you Alicia but I'm sorry if you won't hear those words from me. I need to keep you safe. If the universe is against us being lovers, then this will be the only means for us to be together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA ENSUES! :) If you read my other fics in fanfiction website, I love writing about teasing, sexy times and of course EMOTIONS. So forgive me if we're going to that route. I need to have a plot otherwise this story will end.
> 
> Trust me, there will still be a lot of teasing, and probably sexual tension. But this time, we will all explore Elyza's POV and how long will she restrained herself around Alicia. :)
> 
> The tables turned, my readers :)
> 
> -RAINEZEIK


	7. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza and Alicia belong together. No questions needed. They are soulmates indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologized for the delay. Anyway, enjoy reading! Mistakes are mine so forgive me if there are any.

Alicia is still sleeping in my arms when I heard a faint growl sound. As if on instinct my eyes roamed around the area. The sun is about to rise, and it will be easier for us to escape. We need to go back to Alicia’s family so we could warn them that the walkers are indeed here. This island is not safe anymore. 

“Hmmm…” Alicia was waking up.

I saw one walker below us and instantly I covered her mouth with my hand. “Shhhh.” I said softly as I met her gaze. She nodded in understanding. I looked down so she could understand what I was referring about. 

I whispered, my lips hovering against her ear, “Stay quiet. I’ll kill that son of a bitch with my bare hands, okay?” She jerked in response that I have to look at her, my eyes questioning. 

I removed my hand and she whispered back, “Sorry.” Her cheeks reddened and I realized what was happening. 

My lips dangerously closed to her ear when I whispered seconds ago. 

“Oh.” I smirked. “This is no time for that babe.” I said, clearly teasing her. 

“I know.” She smiled shyly. 

For a moment we were lost in each other’s eyes that a twig fell making the walker growled in response. 

I rolled my eyes. “Oh boy.” I huffed. “Stay here babe.” 

Before Alicia could nod her head, I jumped downed directly to the walker’s shoulder. With one deadly move, I snapped his neck. The poor walker’s body fell down motionless. 

I roamed my eyes around to scan the area and I found nothing. “It’s safe now.” I said.

“Wow! That was just… Oooohhh!” Alicia’s jaw dropped as her eyes caught the walker’s body beside me. 

I smirked at her. “Now let’s go. You can jump down now, I’ll catch you.” 

Alicia’s eyebrows were furrowed. “Are you sure?” 

“Hey, don’t underestimate----“ I haven’t even finished my sentence when Alicia jumped down eventually knocking me on the ground. “Me.” I continued. 

“Sorry.” Alicia said, her voice laced with mischievousness as she positioned herself, straddling my stomach. 

“Alicia…” I breathed as she lowered herself down so our lips would be inches apart. 

“Is it wrong for me to be turned on at this time of the day? With zombies walking around trying to kill us?” Alicia said, her voice laced with seduction that I began to feel wetness down there. Damn it!

“We can’t---“

She cuts me off by kissing me fully on my mouth. And because my mouth was opened already, she swiped her tongue immediately inside that I shivered in response. I bucked my hips forward as I grabbed hers to meet my thrust. 

She moaned inside my mouth. “Oh god, hhnggmm…” 

“We hhhhmmmm shouldn’t…. mmmm be doing mmmmm this…. Alicia.” I whispered between kisses. I responded to her in rigorous vigor. I can’t help it. Alicia Clark is like a drug to me. Whatever I do, I can’t seem to control myself around her. Especially when she makes the first fucking move! 

We were making out beside a dead walker and neither of us seemed to mind. 

A desperate need of air pulled us apart from each other but Alicia just continued her ministrations at the side of my neck. I moaned as she bit, suck and licked the skin there. I positioned my legs between hers in a swift motion and of course, she fucking moaned again. I am so desperately turn on. My panties are probably soaking wet. 

I thrust my hips against her and she responded like I want her to. 

“Oh god, Elyza. I want you. Inside me.” She breathed as her half-lidded lustful eyes met mine. 

“Now?” I asked stupidly, mesmerized by those forest green eyes. 

“Right now. Or I’ll---“

We were cut off when we heard a growl again. My eyes widen in shocked. Alicia get off me in an instant, clearly frustrated with what happened but we didn’t have time to talk about it when five walkers appear behind us. “Damn it!” I cursed under my breath. “Run Alycia!” I pulled her behind my back. 

“No! I’ll fight with you!”

I rolled my eyes. “I said run!” 

“I said NO!” 

And then we were surrounded. “Damn it! Just be careful. Don’t let them bite you.” I hissed. We were back to back now. 

“I won’t. You’re the only one who could bite me, anyway.” She said that I felt the need to curse under my breath. I shook my head. 

This girl. She would be the death of me. 

“Now we fight.” I said in a serious tone. “Grab a stick.” 

Xxxx

When the last walker hit the ground, motionless, I saw a walkie-talkie beside her. I grabbed the object before grabbing Alicia’s wrist as we ran the direction towards her family. 

“That was----“ She breathed. 

“This island is not safe anymore. If I told you to run, then you would run!” I said, breathless too. 

She pulled her hand away from me, “Why do you keep saying that? I don’t want to leave you. I’m not a child. I could help!” She shouted and glared at me. 

Alicia Clarke shouting? So fucking hot. But I can’t think about that right now. 

“I’m just trying to protect you!” I replied in equal intensity. 

“Well don’t! Because I’m not going anywhere without you!” She glared again, her jaw tightened. 

I was about to reason out again when she grabbed the back of my head and kissed me again. The kiss was meant to punish, I guess. Because I think she bit my bottom lip angrily but anyway, it still turned me on. She pulled back, still glaring at me. “That kept you quiet, huh?” 

I was speechless, still in a dazed with that mind-blowing harsh kiss until she grabbed my hand and lead the way. 

Xxxx

“What happened to both of you? I was so worried.” Alicia’s mom walked towards us with a worried face. 

“We encountered walkers mom but Elyza killed them.” Alicia replied. 

“Oh god!” Madison hugged Alicia tightly. “Thank god, you’re safe!” Then she turned towards me, “Thank you for taking care of my daughter.” 

A blush crept on my cheeks, “No problem. I’m always here to help.” If only she knew what sort of things I could ‘take care’ in regards to her daughter. Alicia probably knew what I was thinking of because she gave me that damn sexy smirk. I felt guilty. 

“Where are Travis and Nick?” Alicia asked, after a while. 

“They went to look for the both of you.” Madison answered. Worried etched on her face again. 

“We have to leave this island. It’s not safe for everyone anymore.” I said. “I’ll go and look for them.” 

Alicia grabbed my wrist. “I’ll come with you then.” 

“Both of you just came back and---“ Madison said but was interrupted by a male voice. Luckily it was Travis and Nick. 

“We have to leave this island now.” Travis said. He looked at me and Alicia and said, “Glad that you’re back. Now we have to leave now. We are getting surrounded by walkers.” 

I nod my head and prepared our things quickly so we could leave this god-forsaken island. 

Xxxx

“Hey… I was looking for you.” I whispered softly when I saw Alicia standing at the corner of the yacht; her hair was blown away from her face.

Alicia let out a deep breath as she continued to stare at the retreating island. “It kinda saddens me that we’re in this terrible situation. We don’t have a place called home. We don’t have anything. What happened to all of us?” 

I felt the need to comfort this gorgeous woman before me so I went behind her and encircled her body with my arms, my chin settled on her shoulder. “We will survive this, Alicia. We will.” 

“But what if… What if… I don’t know what to say and think about anymore…” Her voice trembled. 

“If something happens to me, if a walker bit on me, I would like you to kill me first before I could kill you, you understand? I don’t want anything to happened to you.” I said, my voice filled with determination. 

“Don’t say that!” 

“Of course I would do my very best to be safe, babe.” I said, “But my priority is you.” 

“Why?” She asked softly. 

I swallowed hard. I couldn’t respond at first. With all the dreams and visions I had, it scared me to think that being together with Alicia will endanger her life. Or mine. But I can’t help but think of the possible consequences if I will control my feelings for her. I’m falling for Alicia everyday and every second of my life. 

“Why?” She repeated. 

So I went for the truth. “Because I think I’m falling for you, Alicia.” I said in all honesty. It made her stiffened. I immediately regretted what I said as I prepared for the worst. “I mean, I’m not pressuring you to feel the same thing for me. I just want you to know that I care for you.” I panicked as she turned around to face me. “I’m sorry for being an absolute---“

She cuts me off by cupping my face with her hands, she was smiling at me. “It took you a long time, huh?” 

“What?” I asked, confused. 

Alicia chuckled before planting a soft kiss on my lips. 

Ocean blue eyes met forest green. 

I smiled at her. 

“I think I’m falling for you too, Elyza.”

“Really?” I asked, “This is not an experiment for you? I thought you’re straight.” I joked. 

“I thought so too. Until I met a gorgeous badass blonde with that sexy mole on top of her lip that I want so badly to kiss every single time.” she said. 

“Oh.” 

She nods. “Yes. Oh.” Then she leaned towards me and together we started a soft but passionate kiss. 

“I love those plump lips of yours too.” I murmured between kisses. My tongue darted against her bottom lip. 

“Uh-huh.” She said making her open her mouth for my excited tongue to enter her glorious mouth. 

Xxxx

I was preparing my things just in case we landed again on a nearby island when Alicia entered our room with a skimpy towel wrapped around her body. My jaw dropped at the sight of her sexy long legs. 

“What are you doing?” I asked as she stands in front of me. 

“Undressing.” She motioned to remove her towel from her body when I caught her arms just in time. 

“We can’t do that here.” I hissed, my cheeks reddened. 

“Why?”

I furrowed my eyebrows at her. “You know why. They’re going to hear us. I can’t defile you here.”

Alicia let out a loud laugh. “Defile? Hmmm. I like that word. You can defile me anytime, Elyza.” She gave me a naughty grin. 

“I can’t. We have to tell your mom first.” I said, trying to look away from her. My control is already slipping. Why wouldn’t I? Freshly showered Alicia Clark is a sight to behold. 

“What? You want to ask permission to my mom in order to defile me? Are you serious?” She glared at me. 

“You know that’s not what I meant.” I said, clearly embarrassed. 

“We can’t tell them yet. My mom would probably force me to room in with Ofelia instead.” She said, furrowing her eyebrows. 

“She wouldn’t approve?” I asked, fear taking over within me. 

“Hey. Relax. She would approve. She loves you already. But I don’t want to take risk of us being in separate rooms.” She pouted. 

“Okay then.” I breathe deeply. “Put your clothes on then we’ll sleep.” 

Alicia grumbled annoyingly. 

Xxxx

It had been two days since we set sail away from the walker-contaminated island. It had also been two days since I trained Nick, Cris, Ofelia and Alicia in terms of self-defense. Nick had been flirting with me just to elicit reaction from her younger sister. And he never failed. 

“Can you take those filthy hands away from Elyza, Nick?!” She shouted one time. 

“Okay, Okay. I’m not doing anything, Alicia. Jeez!” Nick laughed. 

“She’s not interested. Just cut it off.” The brunette gritted her teeth. 

I have to admit, jealous Alicia is hot Alicia. 

Nick and Ofelia were still laughing when Madison came out, “Dinner time, kids.” She said. 

Nick smirked at Alicia then onto me. 

I grabbed Alicia’s wrist but she pulled away, glaring at me. 

Okay, jealous Alicia is hot but also scary.

Xxxx

“Babe.” 

It turned out Alicia was still pissed off at Nick and me. 

“Go away and be with Nick.” She said that made me chuckle. 

I climbed into our bed and spooned her. “Hey, are you really jealous of your own brother, babe?” 

She didn’t answer. 

“We were just fooling around. I don’t like Nick the way I like you. Don’t you trust me?” I asked, my lips hovered against her ear. 

“I trust you.” She said, turning around so she could face me. “I just can’t help it, you know.” 

“I only have eyes for you.” I said in a sincere tone. 

She placed her hand at the back of my neck and pulled me against her.

The kiss started as slow but then it became intense. We were both gasping for air, as we pulled apart. 

“Elyza…” She breathed. 

I know exactly what she wants, and I want it too but…

“I want you.” She breathed again. 

“Oh god, Alicia. We shouldn’t---“

She cuts me off by kissing me again. I was losing control especially when her tongue swept against mine, and that gesture made me thrust my hips against her eliciting a moan from her. 

“Please.” She begged as one of her hand planted itself on my ass, pulling me towards her. 

I was battling with my emotions. I want this but I don’t want them to hear us. That would be embarrassing. 

“Stop thinking, Elyza.” She whispered seductively. 

“But your family---“

She cuts me off again as she puts her long slender fingers under my shirt. 

“Damn it.” I hissed that made her grin widely. “Just be quiet okay?” 

She smiled and nods her head. 

With that, we kissed each other again in an undeniable passion. She helped me remove my shirt while I unzipped my pants. Within seconds we were barely naked, panting against each other’s mouth. 

“Shhhh…” I warned her as I started going down to plant kisses all over her body. She bit the back of her hand as I removed her lacy panties with my finger. I heard her muffled cry when I first swept my tongue all over her soaking center. 

“Oh god…” She mumbled. 

We were staring at each other’s eyes as I eat her out. My tongue making sweet torturing circles around her hardened clit. Her hips bucked so I grabbed her things and put them on my shoulders as I kissed, sucked and licked her whole center. 

Her whole body trembled as soon as my warm tongue entered her hole. 

“Oh my god!” She moaned loud enough and then she probably realized that, because she covered her mouth with her hand as I continued to fuck her with my tongue. “Elyza.” She mumbled. “Close… So close…” 

I nod my head as I flicked her clit with my thumb and continued what I was doing. I would have entered her with my fingers but she was already coming with my tongue inside her. 

She grabbed the back of my head, pushing me against her center as she cried out in pleasure. 

Xxxx

“Where are you going?” 

I was preparing my gun when Alicia stormed towards me with that look on her face. She looks hot with that insanely flannel polo shirt. Thoughts of what happened last night clouded my mind once again. Alicia is a fucking goddess in bed. I would never get tired of tasting her.

“I’m going with Travis to check the next island. We’ll be back before you know it.” I said. 

“I’m coming with you then.” She started to pack her bag and knives. 

“No Alicia. You have to stay here. I can’t take you. It’s too dangerous.” I said firmly. 

She rolled her eyes, but didn’t say anything. 

So I repeated myself, “Seriously Alicia, just wait for me here, okay? Don’t be stubborn.” 

“I’m not stubborn. I just don’t want you leaving me worried sick in here.” She said and then stepped out of our cabin. 

I caught her wrist before we could meet her mom at the top deck of the yacht. “I can’t take you with me. I want you to be safe.” 

She rolled her eyes and pulled away from me. 

“Alicia!” I called. 

She turned around, eyes glaring at me. “You know what’s your problem? You’re making plans without me. You want to protect me but I also want to protect you. And being with you will only ease my mind. I want to be with you. We would fight those damn walkers together. You and me. We will survive this apocalypse. I may not be a badass like you. But I will try my very best to protect you too. So please stop making decisions for me. I want to be with you and I hope you would respect my decision to be with you! I love you dammit! I love you so much that it pains me to think that you don’t want to be with me.” 

I was taken aback by her words. She loves me. She loves me so much. 

And I? I love her. So much too. 

Without thinking, I cupped her cheeks and kissed her instead. My heart was overflowing with joy and love. 

But then…

“There’s nothing you could do, Clarke.”  
“My spirit will choose wisely.”  
“May we meet again…” 

I pulled away abruptly as the visions of the dying commander filled my mind once again. 

“What’s wrong?” Alicia asked. 

I rubbed my temples achingly. 

“What’s the matter?” 

“There are dreams and visions.” I started; I need to tell her the truth. “About us. About a commander and a sky princess. They looked like us. And I saw you die in my arms.” Tears started to flow down against my cheeks. “I don’t know if I’m out of my mind with all that’s happening.” 

Alicia cupped my cheeks. “I saw the visions too. I know what you’re talking about.” 

“You do?” I looked at her. 

“I don’t have any explanation either. But one thing I realized is this. Fate gave us a second chance to be together. We are soulmates, Elyza. We always belong together.” Alicia said, her eyes staring back at mine. Her words were so powerful that it made my heat beats faster than it should. 

I nodded. “You’re right. This is our second chance. We always belong together. We won’t fail this time, Commander Lexa kom Trikru.” I said, remembering her name from my vision and dreams. 

Alicia smiled sweetly. “I agree, Clarke of the Sky People.” 

Oh god. We are indeed soulmates brought together by second chance. 

Alicia wrapped her arms around me and our lips met in a loving, passionate kiss. 

Xxxx

“Alicia is going?” Madison asked anyone in particular. Travis was preparing the boat while Alicia was talking to her brother. I think they were fighting on whoever will come with us to check on the nearby island. 

So, I turned around to answer her, “Don’t worry, Madison. I’ll protect her with everything that I’ve got.” 

“Yeah, but I don’t know. I don’t approve on this. Alicia, you can’t go please.” She was clearly worried for her daughter. 

And I can’t do anything to ease her doubts. I also don’t want Alicia to come but she was stubborn enough to convince me. 

I let out a deep breath, “Alicia, I think your mother was right. You shouldn’t---“

But then the unexpected happened. Alicia kissed me in front of her mom. It was just a peck but it made Madison’s eyes widen in shock. 

I was speechless too. 

Awkward. Scene. Ever. 

“My girlfriend is going mom, I don’t want to be left behind.” She said, finality in her voice as she grabbed my wrist and walked away. 

We were already on the speedboat when we heard Nick laughing at the intense scene Alicia and I left behind. 

We also heard Nick shouting, “Way to come out of the closet, baby sis!” 

“So, you two together, huh? That was awkward. You probably scarred your mom for life, Alicia.” Travis chuckled. 

Alicia laughed. “Sorry babe. I have to do that. You were changing your mind again, I had to do it.” 

When I recovered, it was my turn to glare at her. “You really have to kiss me in front of your mom? She would probably kill me when we get back.” I said, fearing for my life. 

“Don’t worry. You’ll be fine. It’s not that she heard us having sex inside the cabin.” She beamed. 

My jaw dropped once again as Travis coughed awkwardly, turning away from us. 

“Oh my god. You don’t have any filter, do you?” I glared at her. 

She leaned towards me and planted a peck on my lips, “I learned from the best.” She said, then winked. 

I shook my head in disbelief. 

“As I’ve told you before, we always belong together, Elyza. You’re stuck with me.” She said, grinning widely. 

That made me smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER IS THE EPILOGUE.
> 
> I felt the need to finish this because to be honest, I haven't finished watching Fear the walking Dead yet. And it's really hard to write a zombie world, I'm really more of a romance novel writer type. So I hope I give justice to this story. Don't you worry Clexa fans. I will continue sharing my stories in this fandom as evidenced by my 2 unfinished clexa fanfics especially (PROTECT ME FROM YOU).
> 
> There will be a short epilogue after this chapter which I'll be posting soon. :)


	8. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVERY AFTER... SORT OF :)

One year later...

We were surrounded by walkers outside a restaurant in Mexico where we rummaged for food. Encountering walkers became a normal occurrence in our daily lives. It’s just the way it is. 

I readied myself in a bloody fight with the walkers when Elyza kneeled before me, a small box on her hand. What the----

“I know this is weird and stuff but I want you to be my wife, Alicia Clark. Will you marry me?” She asked. 

My eyes were wide, “Are you seriously proposing to me while walkers are hanging around outside of this building?” 

Elyza smirked at me, “Yes. And I know this is super weird but I want to know if you would still marry me in this apocalypse. I want you to be my wife, Alicia.” Then she shrugged, “Besides, they can’t kill us. We are too masterfully good at killing them before they even touch a strand of our hair.” 

I chuckled at that. It’s true. Walkers don’t fear us anymore. For the past year, it became our mission to kill every single one of them before they spread their virus with another human being. 

We called ourselves now the ‘Zombie Hunters’. 

“So?” 

I chuckled. “You are very weird, Elyza Lex.” 

“And you love me still.” She grinned. 

“Yes, I love you. And yes, I would marry you. If we’re lucky enough to find a judge that isn’t a walker, then we’ll marry as soon as possible.” I said. 

The sound of door thumping outside the restaurant made us both look. We rolled our eyes in response. “I hope they won’t interfere with our wedding as they interfere with my proposal.” She breathed annoyingly. 

“I hope they won’t.” I smiled as she put the diamond engagement ring on my finger. “It’s beautiful.” 

“You’re more beautiful.” She said, and then she leaned forward to kiss me. 

The growling sound of walkers made us pull apart. Elyza rolled her eyes as she prepared her gun towards the door. “Let’s kill them all fast so we could have a HOT AND SWEATY post-engagement sex inside this restaurant. Agree?” She winked at me and that made me blushed as I mentally scolded myself for being turned on right now. 

“Then let’s kill them fast.” I breathed. 

She chuckled. 

The door opened and Elyza headshot the first walker to come inside. 

“Hey, where did you get this?” I asked, clearly curious on where she got the ring. 

Elyza winked at me and replied, “Jewelry store. Across the restaurant.” 

I laughed. “Then we’ll have to go back so I could get you one too. And probably, we’ll get wedding rings too.” 

“Then we’ll go there after we had our hot and steamy sex here.” Elyza replied, giving me a side-glance. 

The walkers continued to attack us but before they even enter the restaurant, they were already shot. 

It took us approximately 15minutes to finish them all. 

“And now for our steamy sex.” Elyza pulled me against hers and kissed me fully on my mouth. 

Yep. Soulmates belong together even in a zombie apocalyptic world. And they certainly still can have amazing sex with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING MY FIRST AND FINAL LEXARK FIC. 
> 
> I HOPE YOU WOULD CONTINUE TO READ MY OTHER CLEXA STORY. 
> 
> -THIS IS RAINEZEIK SIGNING OFF. :)


End file.
